


Confessions are Frightening in the Dark

by CJCroen1393



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dinosaurs, Gen, M/M, and other prehistoric animals, based on a series of fanarts on Pixiv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJCroen1393/pseuds/CJCroen1393
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have a confession!" they both said.</p><p>"Oh," said Arthur, "Well, you go first, Alfred."</p><p>"Okay," said Alfred. He took a deep breath and said, "MY BOSS BROUGHT DINOSAURS BACK TO LIFE!"</p><p>"Well, I'm glad you feel that way, because I--wait, what!?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing with the whole "Dinosaur Fics in Honor of Jurassic World" thing! Hetalia has its chance now!
> 
> My inspiration for this one were the UsUk artwork done by Yumoto on Pixiv. Check out his/her artwork, it's gorgeous! 
> 
> Here are the images that mostly inspired me: http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=39800685, http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=20786691
> 
> The title is inspired by two Weird Al Yankovic songs ("Confessions" and "Jurassic Park")
> 
> I think this will be more of a series of drabbles than anything, but it'll be fun!

Today was the day.

Today was the day that Arthur Kirkland was going to tell Alfred F. Jones that he loved him.

Or at least that's what Francis Bonnefoy wanted it to be. Unfortunately, Arthur was finding every excuse to chicken out of it.

"You still haven't told him!?" Francis yelled, while they were sitting together at a bar.

"No." grumbled Arthur, "And don't be so loud!"

"WHY NOT!?" shouted Francis.

"Why do you care?" asked Arthur, "Why do you care if Alfred and I get together?" 

"Arthur," said the annoyed Frenchman, "I've been waiting years--YEARS--for you and Alfred to finally get over all this insane sexual tension and finally be the adorable couple that you were both meant to be! What's stopping you?"

Arthur didn't answer. He just turned away in annoyance.

"I'm leaving," he said as he stood up, "pay for my drink order, will you?"

Francis just rolled his eyes.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What neither of them were expecting was Alfred walking into the bar just as Arthur was preparing to leave. He had his typical bright cheery smile on his face and a sunny glint in his eyes. Arthur felt his face go red in response.

"Hey guys!" said Alfred, "Artie, I'm so glad to see you!"

"Y-you are?" said Arthur, still blushing.

"You are?" said Francis, grinning.

"Yeah," said Alfred, "But...not so much to see you Francis. Can you give us some time alone?"

"Oh," said Francis, "Okay."

He stood up and turned stealthily to Arthur, whispering in his ear.

"You confess to him now, or else _I'll_ ask him out."

The mere idea terrified Arthur. 

Once Francis was gone, Alfred and Arthur looked at each other in a rather awkward way.

"So...Arthur," said Alfred, "it's...it's nice to see you again."

"We saw each other just last week." said Arthur.

"Right, right," said Alfred.

The awkward staring happened again.

"So..."

"I have a confession!" they both said.

"Oh," said Arthur, "Well, you go first, Alfred."

"Okay," said Alfred. He took a deep breath and said, "MY BOSS BROUGHT DINOSAURS BACK TO LIFE!"

"Well, I'm glad you feel that way, because I--wait, what!?"

"Heh, I'll explain in the car."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alfred took Arthur off to his car and started driving off, and Arthur couldn't help but notice that Alfred still hadn't explained anything.

"We've been in the car for about a half an hour and you still haven't explained this whole 'dinosaur' thing."

"Well," said Alfred, "you see, we--my boss and I--have been doing some experiments, and one of those experiments was bringing dinosaurs and other ancient animals back to life. He swore me to secrecy at first, but now, he's starting to think we can tell people. You were the first person I wanted to tell!"

Arthur blushed again.

"I-I was?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Alfred, "you, Mattie and Kiku!"

"Oh," said Arthur, his blush dissipating, "great."

"So, my boss has kind of been secretly promoting all this stuff, what with a certain thing coming out in cinemas soon..."

"Wait," said Arthur, "are you telling me that that new 'Jurassic Park' movie is part of this whole thing?"

"Secretly." said Alfred.

"What's next? Are you going to tell me that all those dinosaurs are real?"

"Of course not!" said Alfred, "If they were real, they'd be accurate! All our dinosaurs are properly feathered!"

Arthur rolled his eyes in response, but then smiled softly. He had to admit, it made sense that Alfred was the one who had gone along with all this; the man had a childlike fascination with anything big and fantastical, dinosaurs included. Kiku and Matthew going along with it also made sense to him. But why he'd bring him along too was something he couldn't fathom.

"Artie," said Alfred, "dude, we're here!"

Arthur snapped back from his thoughts and looked at Alfred, who smiled at him. He opened the door and Arthur stepped out, looking around.

They were at what looked like a national park or wildlife center but naturally the animals there were very, very different.

And Arthur had to admit, he was awestruck.

The thunderous footsteps of enormous, long necked Apatosauruses could be heard, as could the loud bellowing of the horn-faced Triceratops. The screeches of huge winged reptiles, like Pteranodon and other pterosaurs echoed from above. A fleet-footed raptor ran past them, chasing a smaller animal and squawking loudly like a massive bird, and a Stegosaurus lumbered along, swinging its tail from side to side. Arthur heard a loud roar in the background and jumped, not realizing he had gotten extremely close to Alfred in the process.

"Relax, Artie!" said Alfred, "I've been around these guys for a while. They won't attack you as long as you're with me."

"Oh," said Arthur, "So...as long as I stay close to you, they won't attack me?"

"In theory, yes."

Arthur took his chance. He grabbed onto Alfred's arm and kept clinging to it the rest of the walk. 

"So dude," said Alfred, "I guess this is welcome, to something vaguely resembling Jurassic Park!"


	2. The Hatchery

Alfred led Arthur into a lab where Matthew and Kiku were both standing in front of large incubators with eggs in them.

To Arthur's surprise, Matthew and Kiku were both accompanied by a pair of dinosaurs themselves. Matthew's was a baby raptor, of all things. It had dark feathers and short wings that were folded like those of birds. Kiku's was a brightly colored baby duckbill standing next to him.

"Hey Mattie! Kiku! Guess who I told!"

"Arthur?" said Matthew.

Arthur looked at him in surprise.

"So why are you blokes involved in this?" he asked.

"Alfred and I are both involved in some of the larger dino-digs, and Kiku had the right technological know-how."

Arthur turned to Kiku.

"And how did you figure this out? And more importantly, why didn't you give some of this miraculous technology to the rest of us?"

"We haven't had it for very long," said Kiku, "it's still relatively new."

Arthur sighed and looked down at their dinosaurs.

"So who are your dinosaurs?" he asked.

"This one is Maplefeather!" said Matthew, picking up his baby raptor, "She's a _Saurornitholestes_!"

"Mine is Ahiru," said Kiku, petting his duckbill which let out a soft trumpeting noise, "she is a _Nipponosaurus_."

"Hmm." said Arthur, "And you, Alfred?"

"Huh?" said Alfred, "Oh! Mine are a couple of _Tricerarops_! They're twins! They're not in here, though, they're outside."

"Really?" said Arthur, who then looked at the incubator.

"Hey!" said Alfred, "Do you want one too?"

Arthur looked at him.

"Oh, no, no, no," he said, "I don't think I can take care of a big lizard."

"They're not lizards!" said Alfred, "And I think you'd be great at taking care of a dinosaur!"

"Y-you do?" Arthur blushed.

"Yeah! You did a great job taking care of me after all!"

Arthur smiled.

"Besides, you don't have to take it home or anything. You can just leave him here and visit it whenever you want."

"I guess that's a better alternative. Okay, I guess I'll take an egg."

"GREAT!" shouted Alfred, "We typically go with dinosaurs from one's nation of origin! You want a British dinosaur?"

"I honestly don't care..." said Arthur.

"I'll give you a British one then! Ah, here it is! Congratulations, Artie! You're now the proud owner of a baby _Iguanodon_!"

Arthur was handed a large, yellowish tan egg. He looked at it and smiled.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

They had dinner outside on a picnic table, Arthur still holding his _Iguanodon_ egg. Alfred had introduced him to his two baby _Triceratopses_ , who were playing with a dog toy that Alfred had given them.

"Their names are Dinah and Danah," he said, "I named them after a pair of baby _Triceratopses_ from one of the 'Land Before Time' sequels!"

Arthur nodded and looked at his egg. He wasn't sure what to name his.

Matthew yawned and said "I think we ought to hit the hay, you can sleep in one of the guest rooms, Arthur."

"Naw," said Alfred before Arthur could respond, "you should sleep in my bed!"

Arthur felt his face go red and his heart start working overtime.

"W-what?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's more comfortable than the ones in the guest room and I don't think it's weird for two guys to share a bed!"

Arthur _really_ hated Alfred's mixed messages.

"Alright," he said, "I'll take your room."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Alfred had fallen asleep with his head on Arthur's shoulder while Arthur read a dinosaur book next to him. Alfred was holding the _Iguanodon_ egg in his arms as he slept. Arthur smiled at him.

"Your dad's asleep," he said softly to Dinah and Danah, "so be quiet so you don't wake him."

Dinah and Danah looked at him quietly and curiously. He had to admit, they were adorable and they were also brightly colored, looking almost like parrots.

"You know," he said, "since you can't talk and I'm not even sure you can understand me, I think I can trust you with a little secret."

The two dinosaurs stared at him silently.

"I love your owner," he said, "I really love him. I just wish I could tell him."

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this gained some traction! :O
> 
> So, I won't keep you waiting! Here's a new chapter! In this one, we were supposed to get whimsical moment number I won't even bother counting and have Arthur see a dinosaur egg hatching! However, I ended up ending the chapter before that could happen. So it'll probably happen either in the next one or the one after that.
> 
> This chapter was also based on Yumoto's artwork, but this one will be specifically based on one of Artie meeting (what I assume is) a baby _Iguanodon_ and one of Al and Artie cuddling next to two baby _Triceratopses_. (pictures five in these posts: http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga &illust_id=20786691 and http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=39800685)
> 
> Also, Master of the Mixed Message!Alfred FTW! XD


	3. Feeding Time!

Arthur was nudged awake by Alfred the next morning.

"Artie! Wake up!" said Alfred, "It's breakfast time!"

"For us or them?" asked Arthur, groggily as he pointed to the baby dinosaurs.

"Both!" said Alfred, "I already got Dinah, Danah, Maplefeather and Ahiru's breakfast. C'mon!"

Arthur got out of bed and groaned. He then noticed that his egg was missing. After looking around for it, he found a note on Alfred's nightstand.

"Dear, Mr. Arthur Kirkland

I have taken your egg back to the hatchery for it to be incubated. You can come over to see it, but don't remove it from its incubator until it hatches. The last time we let Alfred do that the embryo died of hypothermia. I apologize for not informing you earlier.

Thank you, Kiku Honda"

Arthur wished Kiku would stop being so formal with people like this, but he appreciated the gesture.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After washing up and getting dressed, Arthur headed to the staff lunch room, where Alfred, Matthew and Kiku were already eating breakfast.

"Hey Artie!" said Alfred, "I saved you some omelet!"

"Thank you," said Arthur, sitting down to eat, "So we're going to eat and then...?"

"We're gonna feed the animals!" said Alfred, "It's fun!"

"Are you sure?" asked Arthur, "There isn't a chance that _we'll_ be on the menu, right?"

"Nah, don't worry!" said Alfred, "I mean the last time a guy got eaten it was mostly his fault for going in the wrong enclosure!"

Arthur dropped his fork.

"He's kidding!" said Matthew, shooting a glare in his brother's direction, "Aren't you, Alfred?"

"Of course I am!" said Alfred, "I always love to mess around with newbies!"

"It stopped being funny the twelfth time you did it." said Kiku.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first exhibit they visited to feed were a large group of sauropod dinosaurs, including _Apatosaurus ajax_ , _Brachiosaurus altithorax_ , _Diplodocus longus_ , _Brontosaurus excelsus_ and _Camarasaurus supremus_.

"I thought that 'Brontosaurus' wasn't real." said Arthur.

"Heh," said Alfred, "turns out it was! Science can be funny, huh?"

"We're feeding the sauropods first," said Matthew, "they're so huge that they need a large amount of food at all times, eh. We've got a massive trough of giant trees and leaves that we got from the redwood forests to do the job."

"Is that legal?" asked Arthur.

Matthew didn't answer, though he did look slightly guilty.

"HEY BIG DUDES! BREAKFAST IS READY!" shouted Alfred.

The sauropods immediately ran to the trough, eating as many leaves as they could. The _Brachiosaurus_ remained standing among some huge trees and eating the leaves off the tops.

Arthur marveled at how huge these creatures were. And they looked quite different from how he typically saw them on television and in books; instead of having leathery, elephant-like skin, they had pebbly scales. There were long spines running down their backs, resembling feathers. Instead of being grey or tan or solid green, they were all brightly and vibrantly colored, much like tropical birds.Their feet looked nothing like those of elephants. Their forefeet had no toes except for a single claw on each foot and their back feet had only three toes. 

Suddenly, the ground rumbled and all the dinosaurs scattered. A giant creature began walking toward them.

Arthur stared in shock as a creature resembling _Diplodocus_ lumbered toward them, letting out a loud booming noise as it turned its attention to the trough. It looked almost as though it could have been 190 feet long!

"Awww crap!" said Alfred excitedly, "You're gonna see a real treat, Artie!"

"Wh-what is that thing!?" sputtered Arthur in response.

" _Amphicoelias fragilimus_ ," said Matthew, "one of the biggest dinosaurs to have ever lived."

"We ought to go now," said Alfred, "we have more dinos to feed!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alfred drove them past the _Stegosaurus armatus_ pen, with workers already having brought troughs to them. They were pretty much what Arthur had always imagined them to look, though they were also slimmer and more elegant. Their colors reminded him of those of hippos, with grey bodies and pink bellies and equally pink plates on their backs.

"Aren't they cool?" asked Alfred.

"I guess," said Arthur, "They're not dangerous, are they?"

"As long as you stay away from their thagomizers!"

"Thagomizers?" asked Arthur.

"The spikes on their tails." said Kiku.

"The term was coined by the author of 'The Far Side'!" said Alfred.

Arthur chuckled.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ceratopsian enclosure was next, featuring _Triceratops horridus_ , _Styracosaurus albertensis_ and _Einiosaurus procurvicornus_.

The ceratopsians were a lot like how Arthur had imagined them, but there were some differences. They had crocodile-like skin on their bellies and backs, and there were long quills on their backs, like a porcupine. And again, they were colorful; the _Triceratops_ looked kind of like a lorikeet, while the _Styracosaurus_ looked like a black cockatoo. _Einiosaurus_ looked similar to an amazon parrot.

"HEY DUDES! LOOK AT THIS!"

Arthur snapped out of his astonished expression when he saw Alfred standing _inside_ the ceratopsian enclosure. He was laughing cheerfully. Matthew was now panicking, Kiku rolled his eyes.

"ALFRED!" shouted Matthew, "NOT AGAIN!"

"Leave him," said Kiku, as a _Styracosaurus_ prepared to charge the American boy, "he didn't learn anything before, he won't learn anything now."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Alfred's wounds were being tended, they headed for the hadrosaurs, which consisted of _Lambeosaurus labei_ , _Parasaurolophus walkeri_ , _Edmontosaurus annectens_ and _Iguanodon bernissartensis_. There was nothing particularly noteworthy about them besides their trumpeting calls and the fact that they were not swimming.

Alfred had fed them leaves and said "That's all the plant eaters! Now it's the omnivores and carnivores!"

"Carnivores?" asked Arthur, somewhat nervous.

"Don't worry," said Alfred, "they probably won't eat us!"

That was not very reassuring.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The omnivorous dinosaurs were first. There were long necked, feathered dinosaurs, which Arthur almost mistook for birds until he noticed their hands and tails. They were apparently called _Struthiomimus altus_ and _Citipati osmolskae_ , though Arthur had always thought the latter was called " _Oviraptor_ ".

"Nope," said Alfred when Arthur questioned this, " _Oviraptor_ was a separate animal."

"So do they eat eggs?"

"Not sure, but it does like to eat crabs."

" _Citipati_...it sounds funny*, what does it mean?"

"'Lord of the Funeral Pyre'!" said Alfred.

"Wow...that sounds...intense." said Arthur, very surprised.

A smaller feathered dinosaur, resembling a small, large-eyed raptor appeared. Arthur looked at it and inquired its name.

" _Troodon formosus_ ," said Kiku, "it's also an omnivore, contrary to popular belief. We tend to feed them meat, though."

Arthur then noticed that the _Troodon_ was eating a mouse.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The _Pteranodon_ aviary was next. Alfred commented that _Pteranodon longiceps_ was the only flying reptile or pterosaur in the bunch, partly due to its fame and partly due to its large size. It was a large creature, the males having an 18-foot-wingspan and a 6-foot-long head and the females having a 12-foot-long wingspan and a 5-foot-long head. They both had bodies covered in brown fur and long yellow beaks. Under their beaks were red throat pouches and the males had huge crests with red eyespots on them. They looked sort of like giant pelicans, but they were walking on all fours like bats, using tiny claws on their wings to walk. They were also incredibly _noisy_ , screeching and squawking loudly like huge birds.

"So these are the flying dinosaurs?" asked Arthur.

"They're not dinosaurs," said Alfred, "But they can fly!"

A _Pteranodon_ flew past, casting a huge, dramatic shadow upon them.

"This thing must have been the biggest flying thing ever!" said Arthur, breathlessly.

"Nope!" said Alfred, dropping a bucket of fish in front of Arthur, "Believe it or not, there were pterosaurs that made these guys look like blue jays! We don't have those ones, though, 'cause they would be safety risks. Fortunately, these guys only eat fish." 

Arthur looked at the fish bucket. Alfred picked up one of the fish and tossed it to one of the _Pteranodons_ that was perched on a nearby rock. The _Pteranodon_ caught the fish in her beak and swallowed it. Alfred then threw another fish to another _Pteranodon_ which caught the fish as he flew past. Alfred then handed a fish to Arthur and smiled.

"Try it," he said, "it's fun!"

Arthur took the fish and looked around the aviary. He locked his eyes onto a _Pteranodon_ swimming in the water. He tossed the fish to it...and the fish hit the large winged reptile on the head. The thing glared at Arthur and Alfred and screeched loudly. It and the other pterosaurs vaulted into the air with their wings and prepared to swoop down on the boys.

"I think we should be running now..." said Alfred.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next stop was an enclosure for the small birdlike _Compsognathus longipes_. They were bigger than Arthur expected (they were as big as turkeys), but Alfred explained the smallest specimens were babies. They were accompanied by the winged _Archaeopteryx lithographica_.

The _Compsognathus_ weren't as nasty as Arthur expected from "Jurassic Park". They were mostly eating insects and small animals.

"So they _don't_ swarm?" asked Arthur.

"Nah," said Matthew, "they're not social enough to swarm, eh. They prefer to hunt alone."

"And they won't hurt us."

"They're too small. They wouldn't dare to attack anything bigger than them."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They drove past the raptor paddock, to Arthur's surprise.

" _Deinonychus_ and _Velociraptor_ are nocturnal," said Alfred, "they're still asleep during this time. We're gonna feed them at dinner time!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The biggest carnivores in the area, _Tyrannosaurus rex_ , _Allosaurus fragilis_ , _Tylosaurus proriger_ and _Spinosaurus aegyptiacus_ were also skipped; Alfred said that only professionals could feed them. Arthur heard a loud roar coming from their paddock. Alfred chuckled.

"We'll show you them when they stop being hungry," he said with a wink, "They're really cool!"

"Well," said Matthew, "That's pretty much all of them, eh! Did you like the tour, Arthur?"

"I guess," said Arthur, hiding his excitement. As they were leaving the car, a woman in a labcoat walked up to Arthur.

"Arthur Kirkland?" said the woman.

"Yes?" 

"Your egg is hatching."

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "Citipati" is pronounced "CHIT-i-puh-tih". The discussion between Alfred and Arthur was based on a similar conversation between my sister and I.
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing all these prehistoric animals being fed X3
> 
> These were all the animals I could think of putting in (I made sure that a good number of them were animals that appeared in Yumoto's pictures).
> 
> Oh, and _Brontosaurus_ is indeed back. Here's the proof: http://www.nature.com/news/beloved-brontosaurus-makes-a-comeback-1.17257 It happened just yesterday!
> 
> And no, _T. rex_ , _Allosaurus_ , _Spinosaurus_ and _Tylosaurus_ are NOT in the exact same enclosure.


	4. The Hatching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOW the egg hatches!

Alfred, Arthur, Kiku and Matthew rushed to the hatchery immediately upon hearing that Arthur's egg was hatching. Arthur looked into the incubator and saw his egg. 

It was rocking from side to side and tiny peeping noises were being made. A tiny beak started to pop out from the shell. And shortly afterward, a head emerged.

The little creature eventually managed to break out of the shell in an instant. It had bright green, scaly skin, with darker green stripes. Its tail was long and stiff, and it had long, brown or orange spines on its back. Its back feet looked like bird feet, with three long toes and its forefeet were hoof-like, except its thumbs which were like short spikes. Arthur looked at the creature with a smile. It was a cute looking creature, and had large yellow eyes. It looked at Arthur and chirped in its birdlike manner.

"It's a girl!" said Alfred.

"Boy." said Kiku.

"It's a boy!" said Alfred.

"What are you gonna call him, eh?" asked Matthew.

"I don't know," said Arthur, "any suggestions?"

"How about 'Iggy?'" said Alfred cheerfully.

"No." said Arthur, "Let's be more original."

"We could name him after an aspect of himself," said Kiku, "like I did with Ahiru."

"Well what does that mean?"

"Ahiru is Japanese for 'duck'."

"I can't think of anything other than 'Iggy' and I'm definitely not calling him that."

"We could name him after the person who first discovered his species!" suggested Alfred.

"Who was that?"

"Mary-Ann Mantell."

Arthur stared at him incredulously.

"And her husband, Gideon."

"Gideon works." said Matthew.

"I think so too." said Kiku.

"I like it too," said Arthur, "so I guess his name will be 'Gideon'."

The baby _Iguanodon_ chirped cheerfully.

"I think he likes it too!" said Alfred.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the afternoon, they took Gideon out to eat the leaves with the other duckbilled dinosaurs.

Alfred smiled and said "Hey Artie, you wanna see the raptors?"

"Hmm?" asked Arthur.

"They're really cool! And they'll be waking up around this time! Kiku and Mattie can look after Gideon for you."

"Really? But aren't they dangerous?"

"Not as much as you'd think. The main ones we've got are _Velociraptor_ and _Deinonychus_ , but as long as we stay out of their enclosure we'll be fine."

"Well then I guess you're doomed." said Arthur.

"Yeah, I--HEY!" said Alfred.

Arthur chuckled.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The raptor pen was a bit more like a zoo enclosure than anything. There was one room that contained a desert enclosure. This was where the _Velociraptor mongoliensis_ lived. They were smaller than Arthur remembered when he saw "Jurassic Park". They were only six feet long and three feet tall. They had light grey feathers on their bodies and black feathers on their heads, wings and tails, as well as orange markings on their faces. Their orange snouts were feathered until the tips and their legs were scaly and orange. Their wings were too short for flying, but they still flapped them a lot. 

In the other enclosure, there was a swamp-like environment, wherein a creature resembling _Velociraptor_ but much larger lived. The _Deinonychus antirrhopus_ was large and had a broader skull. Its plumage had similar coloring to a peregrine falcon. They were large and robust creatures.

Alfred grinned and said "They're cool, aren't they?"

"I guess," said Arthur, "they're not as exciting as I expected."

"Well," said Alfred, "they're still pretty cool. And look, those two _Velociraptors_ are doing a courtship dance!"

"Yeah," said Arthur, "Speaking of courtship...Alfred, I...I would like to tell you something."

"Hmmm?"

"For a long time, I've sort have developed...I-I mean I kind of felt a certain way...toward..."

"ALFRED!"

Arthur was at once relieved and disappointed upon hearing Kiku's voice.

"What is it?" asked Alfred.

"There's been an escape!"

Alfred stood there for a moment.

"Please tell me it wasn't..."

"The _T. rex_."

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEP! That's a shocking and totally-not-cliche development!


	5. The End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so now we've reached the epic conclusion!

Alfred and Arthur were running across a corridor, Alfred panicking all the while. 

"This is bad," he shouted, "This is really, _really_ bad!"

Arthur panted, with Alfred holding his hand (something he would be happy about if it wasn't for the situation) as they ran.

"Alfred," he said, "if the _T. rex_ is out, where is it?"

"We don't know!" said Alfred, "That's the problem!"

"But wouldn't we know where a forty foot monster was?"

"He's an ambush predator, Artie! He's big, but he knows how to sneak!"

As they made it out of the raptor paddock, both boys heard a loud roaring in the distance.

"I think we found him."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Matthew was panicking in the control room. Kiku was at a computer, trying to track Alfred, Arthur and the _T. rex_ down. 

"They're gonna get eaten!" screeched Matthew in panic, "They're gonna get eaten, I just know it! They're doomed! They're doomed and trapped and doomed!"

"Quiet." said Kiku.

"Why, do you hear something?"

"No, I just want you to be quiet."

Matthew pouted.

"I'll get them back, I promise. In fact, I have tracked them down!"

Matthew perked back up immediately.

"Really?"

"They're in the parking lot, the _Rex_ is there too."

Kiku picked up a rifle-like gun from a nearby rack and carried it out. Matthew followed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Alfred and Arthur hid behind a truck as the _Tyrannosaurus_ searched for them. Arthur hadn't managed to get a good look at him, but he did see large, yellow birdlike feet crashing down just as he and Alfred escaped.

Now, he could hear the beast's surprisingly quiet footsteps as he hunted them.

Arthur wanted so desperately at this point to tell Alfred, just in case they didn't make it. But he couldn't. He knew that speaking, even softly would only draw attention to them. His mouth was clamped shut as he and Alfred huddled close together, listening as the _T. rex_ growled and tipped over cars and trucks searching for them.

Alfred was breathing heavily as he gripped Arthur tightly. Arthur, with his head pressed against his friend's chest, could feel Alfred's heart pounding swiftly against his chest. Despite him having been fairly calm for the initial tour, it seemed the _T. rex_ scared him more than any of the animals in the refuge. The dinosaur suddenly roared ferociously which prompted Alfred to flinch and his heart to pound so quickly that Arthur was surprised it hadn't had an attack by this point. Arthur put his arms around him, trying to keep him calm through the whole ordeal. Alfred held onto him, both trying not to think about what was going on around them as they prayed the creature wouldn't find them.

Just as the _T. rex_ was glaring down at the truck they were hiding behind.

The _T. rex_ grabbed the truck in his teeth and tossed it aside with a loud growl. Alfred and Arthur looked up in panic, still gripping each other tightly.

Arthur caught a good look at the _T. rex_ for the first time; he wasn't quite like what Arthur had seen in the media. He was mostly covered in dark brown feathers, covering his back, chest and tail. His head, belly and legs were bare and/or scaly, and the belly and legs were bright yellow. His head was mostly red but with black stripes over the eyes and snout and a yellow tip to his snout. He had a "crown" of black and white feathers on top of his head and piercing, yellow eyes. His short, two-fingered arms had thick, winglike feathers and were tipped with sharp talon-like claws.

His mouth, however, was what really caught Arthur's eyes. Wide and filled with wickedly sharp teeth.

"Don't move."

Arthur looked at Alfred incredulously.

"What?"

"Don't move."

"Oh," said Arthur, "right, because it can't see us if we don't move, right?"

"No," said Alfred, "It can see us fine even if we're not moving."

"Then why are we standing still!?" Arthur half-whispered, half-shouted.

"Because," said Alfred, "If we run, we'll only entice him to chase us! If we stand still, we'll at least buy ourselves some time so he just kind of stares at us to judge whether or not we're worth eating. If he's no longer interested, he'll leave us alone."

"That's a good answer," groaned Arthur as he looked at the dinosaur. "Alfred, if we don't make it, there's something I want you to know."

"What?"

Arthur took a deep breath.

 _I can do this..._ he thought.

"I...I love you." He said...as the _T. rex_ roared deafeningly.

"What was that?" asked Alfred.

Arthur stared up at the dinosaur in astonishment. 

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" he shouted, "I ACTUALLY SAID IT THIS TIME!"

"Said what?"

"Oh forget it, I'll tell you if we survive."

They looked up and saw that the _T. rex_ was roaring again. It was beginning to look groggy.

"Artie, I think it's being tranquilized."

"By who?"

"Mr. America! Mr. Britain! Get out of the way before it collapses!"

It was Kiku.

Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand and ran out of the way as the mighty dinosaur fell to the ground, sound asleep. As it did so, it crushed the truck.

"Are you alright?" asked Kiku.

"I think so!" said Alfred, "Are you, Artie?"

"Yes." said Arthur.

"Thank God," said Matthew, hugging his brother, "I was almost afraid you were gonna be _T. rex_ chow!"

Matthew then turned to see the destroyed truck. He went from relieved to horrified.

"MY TRUCK!!!!!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Alfred fell back on his bed with a smile.

"I feel so much better!" he said. He was in his pajamas and feeling very refreshed. Arthur entered the room (also in pajamas) and sat down on the bed.

"That was crazy, wasn't it?" asked Arthur, trying to alleviate the tension of the moment.

"Yeah," said Alfred, "Oh! I almost forgot, what were you gonna say to me before that _T. rex_ almost ate us?"

"Hmm?" asked Arthur, "Oh right, that. I was going to tell you that I love you."

"Oh." said Alfred, "Wait, what?"

"I love you, Alfred. I've loved you for a long time now."

There was a long, painful silence.

"Dude," said Alfred, "sweet!"

"What?" said Arthur.

"I've been waiting for you to tell me you liked me! I didn't know whether you liked me back or if I just liked you!"

Arthur stared at him in shock.

"You mean all this time, I stressed out over my feelings for NOTHING!?"

"Yeah." said Alfred, bluntly.

"Terrific." groaned Arthur.

"Oh shut up and kiss me." smirked Alfred.

Arthur looked at him and smiled.

"Gladly."

They were just about to kiss...when they heard a loud noise at the door.

Kiku and Matthew had fallen into the room, evidently having been listening in on them.

"Oh crap!" said Alfred.

"I'm so sorry you guys!" said Matthew, "Kiku made me do it!"

"I did not!" said Kiku, blushing furiously as a camera swung around his neck, "I just wanted to check up on you!"

Arthur glared at them and Alfred laughed.

"We'll leave you guys alone, eh!" said Matthew as he grabbed Kiku and left the room.

"So, uh, where were we?" asked Alfred.

"Kissing," said Arthur. The door creaked open again and a chirping noise was heard.

"Gideon!" said Arthur getting off the bed to pick up the baby _Iguanodon_ , "Did you want to ruin daddy's alone time too?"

Alfred grinned as Arthur laid down next to him.

"So when, if ever will this place be open to the public?" Arthur asked.

"After the _T. rex_ break out, it'll probably take a little more time. Until then, let's keep all this between us, okay?"

"Deal. But there is one thing I need to tell more people about."

"What?"

"The fact that I confessed to you. Francis has been wanting to hear that for a long time."

"He has?" asked Alfred.

"Yeah. In fact, where's my phone? I need to call him to tell him NOT to ask you out."

"What?" 

"Long story," said Arthur as he pulled out his cell phone from his bag and dialed Francis' number, "I'll tell you later. Hello, Francis? I have some big news for you..."

He grinned at Alfred, who grinned back.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I hope this ending wasn't too anticlimactic!
> 
> Also, I would advise AGAINST taking safety tips from my fanfiction if you're attacked/pursued by a wild animal.


End file.
